Pertinacity
by Backwards'n' Upside Down
Summary: A drabble series revolving around the interactions between Teru and Kurosaki gravitating towards something like... love.
1. Stretch

Disclaimer: I don't own Dengeki Daisy and make no profit from this work of fiction.

A/N: This is my latest drabble series modelled around the prompts for the drabble community fanfic_bakeoff on LiveJournal. Some will be oneshot length and others will be shorter, but please, enjoy!

* * *

**Stretch**

Kurosaki regarded Teru as she attempted to reach the top shelf in his kitchen, standing on the tips of her toes with one arm stretched above her.

He was here for the view: her skirt was lifting as she stretched, revealing more smooth skin to his devouring gaze and her top retracted from her middle baring the navel she loved to flash simply to annoy him.

Did she enjoy taunting him?

No, the question was, did he enjoy tormenting himself?

This was his entire fault; he hadn't had to make her compensate for breaking the window by being his slave. He'd known shedding the anonymity of being her 'Daisy' mail friend would only make him more obsessed with her. And, inevitably, it had.

He knew that he was torturing himself by watching without touching but didn't care. As long as he didn't hurt her he couldn't hold himself in restraints when it came to Teru, especially when she was as close as she was now.

Unable to resist any longer, Kurosaki stepped up behind her and reached an arm up to snag the rice she had been searching for. He allowed the brief moment of contact; his chest brushing against her back, allowed himself to inhale the scent of her hair, allowed himself to revel in her tiny blush. Pulling away, he surveyed a shell-shocked Teru gripping the rice tightly.

Quirking an eyebrow, he sneered at her, "You going to just stand there like that whilst your water boils over?"

Shocked, she squealed and launched herself back into action, quickly recovering her meal from the brink of culinary disaster.

"Go bald Kurosaki!" she growled, "you did that on purpose!"

Maybe he had... but he didn't regret it. He would never regret these results. Because Teru was near to him now...

* * *

End notes: This was originally published on LiveJournal on April 28th 2010 for the yield prompt, 300 words.


	2. Suspicious

Disclaimer: I don't own Dengeki Daisy and make no profit from this work of fiction.

A/N: This is my latest drabble series modelled around the prompts for the drabble community fanfic_bakeoff on LiveJournal. Some will be oneshot length and others will be shorter, but please, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Blunder

Teru was doing as she liked again, no thought for the consequences of her ridiculously obstinate actions as she blundered into Kurosaki's home and demanded that he clean.

She was helping, sure, but that was besides the point.

He watched her charge around his living room with the vacuum cleaner like a mad-woman on a mission. He had no idea what had prompted this bout of cleanliness, the only hint she had given was that 'your flat smells so bad I can smell it next door'. But he'd only cleaned yesterday...

Watching her more astutely now, he noticed that she kept flicking nervous glances at the post box.

Was she waiting for mail?

It wasn't her birthday, he definitely knew when her birthday was; so what was she waiting for?

He glanced at the calendar hung on his wall and noticed the date; it was Valentine's Day.

So that was the problem? She was waiting for chocolate perhaps?

He grit his teeth at that thought, pissed off beyond measure that someone might be sending her chocolates.

For the rest of the day Kurosaki developed a stalker, Teru followed him when he went shopping for rice, when he went outside to smoke – because she hated him smoking inside if she was there – she even followed when he went to shower, until she realised where he was going, turned into a tomato and ran away cursing him bald.

Eventually, he'd had enough, and, wearing only his towel around his hips, he walked into the living room from the shower, sat onto the sofa next to a stunned Teru and proceeded to grin lecherously.

"See something you like?"

"Hentai!" she growled.

"I'd rather be perverted than paranoid," he countered, "don't worry Teru I don't want chocolates from anyone but you."

"Go bald Kurosaki!"

**

* * *

**

Gone

Escaping a half-naked, decidedly perverted, Kurosaki by fleeing into the kitchen, Teru tried to ignore the burning of her cheeks as her left eye twitched. She was currently reading a text message from Haruka.

'So have you given it to him yet? Kaichou is getting irritated, she says that if you don't give it to him then all her hard work is going to go down the drain... she's scary when she's angry, you know?'

Teru smacked the phone against her head and rolled her eyes. The school council president and Haruka had ransacked her flat the other night and ordered her to make chocolates for Kurosaki to tell him how she felt (how they knew she'd never know). It had resulted in Teru and Haruka making chocolates whilst Kaichou stood in a supervisory roll telling them they were doing it wrong and tossing her hair haughtily. Such a wilful girl.

Teru went over to her coat and closed her fingers around the small box in her pocket before pulling it out...

And discovering the wrapping was torn.

Opening the box, Teru's eyes grew wide; there was nothing inside.

The chocolates she had slaved over were gone. Eaten by some chocolate fiend.

"They were good," Kurosaki commented offhandedly as he walked into the kitchen, pulling on a t-shirt as he went.

"You ate them?" she was incredulous.

"You're supposed to eat chocolates." He shrugged and ran a hand through his still-wet hair. "Unless, of course, you were being a pig and keeping them for yourself."

He raised an eyebrow at her and titled his head slightly. "Was that why you didn't want me eating them? Were you being gluttonous?"

"Go bald Kurosaki!" she roared flinging the box at his stupid head.

Chocolate was the only thing she actually could make so she'd been so proud.

_Baka_, she thought, _they were supposed to be special_.

**

* * *

**

Short Fuse

Kurosaki calmly submitted to be used as a footrest by the sulking Teru as they sprawled out on his sofa watching a movie. He could tell she was equal parts relieved and annoyed that he'd apparently overlooked the reason behind the chocolates she had made for him.

He'd chanced upon them by accident; she really shouldn't leave her coat on the back of the chair, it had fallen off and the package had hit the floor and beckoned his curiosity.

Shifting on the sofa, Kurosaki glanced at the fridge from his vantage point. He'd eaten all of the chocolates except one, a small heart-shaped milk-chocolate one that looked intricate.

"That blood spray is all wrong," Teru commented offhandedly.

"You'd know that, how?" Kurosaki murmured, narrowing his eyes speculatively, "Have you decapitated many people?"

"Keep talking and you'll find out," she threatened.

"I'm scared," he joked mordantly, wandering to the fridge to retrieve the chocolate that was calling to him; they'd been delicious.

"If you aren't scared, why are you fleeing?" she returned as she followed him; a ridiculous predator in toe-socks stalking her prey.

Kurosaki quirked a brow and snatched the chocolate from the fridge.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously as she tried to catch him.

With lightning-fast reflexes Kurosaki dodged Teru in time to shove the chocolate into her surprised mouth.

"It's good, huh?" he asked the stunned Teru casually.

Chewing furiously, Teru glowered at Kurosaki who was regarding her with amused eyes. Finally swallowing, she spoke furiously, "You said you'd eaten it all!"

"I lied." He shrugged and began to turn away to watch the movie, "Thank you, Teru."

Blushing, she gaped at him, had he just thanked her?

He grinned at her. "Don't tell me you just got all sentimental?"

Embarrassment became anger. "Go bald!"

* * *

End notes: This was originally published on LiveJournal on May 15th 2010 for the wilful prompt, each drabble is 300 words long.


	3. Culinary Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own Dengeki Daisy and make no profit from this work of fiction.

A/N: This is my latest drabble series modelled around the prompts for the drabble community fanfic_bakeoff on LiveJournal. Some will be oneshot length and others will be shorter, but please, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Culinary Disaster

"What is it?"

"What do you mean what is it, it's a cake! It's obviously a cake!"

"Hm... looks like congealed _stuff_ to me..."

"Stuff?"

"Yes, dubious, hard to place may or may not be alive... stuff"

"Kurosaki! It's just cake, okay! Just eat it!"

"What if it's poisoned?"

"It's not poisoned! I just made it in cooking class today! Okay?"

"And the fact that it is made by you is making me dubious of its edibility,"

"Kurosaki, I'll suffocate you with it!"

"Oh! So it's an implement of murder as well, I should have known you had an ulterior motive, Teru!"

"There were no ulterior motives... it's just..."

"What?"

"A token to represent our... friendship... or something like that!"

"If that's meant to symbolise our friendship... you see our friendship as limp, kinda gross, and inedible?"

"Go bald, Kurosaki!"

* * *

End notes: This was originally published on LiveJournal on Jun 11th 2010 for the token prompt, this month kudos are given for drabbles that comprise solely of dialogue, so that's why this 140 word drabble is what it is.


End file.
